The Son of Neptune
by oinkk
Summary: This is my version of Son of Neptune.I do not own any PJO rights and so on,even if I wish I did.Please Review!:P MAKE YOUR OWN CHARACTER, inside...
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't remember who he is." The words echoed across the room. Even though I already guessed this, hearing Jason say it was a thousand times worse. There was a moment of silence when he said this. The other counsellors were quiet, except Clarisse who put her boots on the table, then took them off the table – a sign that she was kind of nervous. "So, the meeting has adjourned. You may leave." Chiron said. Everyone filed out one by one, well, except me. And Rachel. I stared at the table until Rachel pulled me out of the room. We walked passed the Hephaestus cabin, where Leo was excitedly telling his half-brothers and half-sisters the "Awesome news".

Most of the campers were practically shaking with happiness.

We continued walking on, to the beach. The sea was a greenish colour. They reminded me of _his—_Percy's eyes. Rachel stood there silently. I waded into the surf, as Percy did many times before. How long I stood there, I had no idea. It was only when the conch horn sounded, symbolizing it was time for dinner then did Rachel drag me off for dinner.

**Author's Note: I know it IS very short. I'll try to write longer **_**next**_** time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

"Annabeth!" I shouted. We were playing Capture the flag. I know you are probably wondering: Why is Annabeth playing Capture the flag? Doesn't she have more pressing matters and so on? And _most _of all, why am I playing? Well, the Ares and Athena cabins realised I would be pretty good if I was on their team, because, Celestial Bronze can't hurt me. This time, I had joined Annabeth's group. The Apollo, Dionysus, Zeus, Demeter, Hermes, Hebe and Hecate cabins had made an alliance with the Athena cabin. The rest of the cabins backed Ares.

I ran up to the boulder were the Ares team had placed their flag, and as Annabeth held her knife to the only guard's throat (Well, Ares is not about strategy, is it?), I jumped up and grabbed the flag .Just then, I stepped in something sticky .I looked down, just to find myself tangled in ropes. The ropes immediately started to climb up my body. Curse the Hephaestus cabin. I drew my knife which was made of steel, given to me by Apollo and hacked at ropes before they reached my arms. They split easily. _Not like Hephaestus, at all, I thought._ Then I raced off, passed the creek, into our territory. Immediately, our team mates exploded into cheers.

Annabeth had mysteriously appeared at my side. She had obviously used her cap of invisibility. "We got to talk." She said and without another word, she pulled me to a quiet corner—behind a large boulder and next to a tree. "What?" I started to say, but she cut off what I was about to say. "See, last night, I had this strange dream. All I can remember is…. the Roman camp. I don't know where it is, but I saw what it looks like inside. It's almost exactly like Camp Half-Blood!" She paused. "I'm telling you this because you are the Oracle… So, what do I do now?" For once, I was kind of stunned. Being the Oracle and all, I should know what _is _supposed to happen; what she should do. "Organise a meeting tomorrow, get all the counsellors, this is important." She nodded and ran off, leaving me in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"Percy! Wake up!" Someone whispered. I opened my eyes and sat bolt upright. I was a school bus. And staring at me were two very unfamiliar people—a boy and a girl. The girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The boy had sandy-coloured hair. I stared back at them blankly. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy snorted. "Who are _we_? You can't trick us again, _Percy_." "Really, I don't rememb-" I started, but the girl interrupted. "He might really have amnesia or something, Matt."

"I don't know you…"I stammered. The sandy-haired boy whom I assumed was Matt replied, "Yeah, right! I am Matt and this is Glynnie, Glyn for short. We've been your best friends since kindergarten!"

Just then, a teacher announced "We are reaching the camp. Grab your things!" I picked up a bag which was next to me and followed the rest of the class out of the bus. Somehow, one word the teacher had said triggered something in my mind—_camp_. I had this weird feeling it meant, somehow, everything to me; it like my life. I jumped out of the bus.

We were greeted by five instructors. One was short a stubby-like. Another had eyes which were two different colours—one plain brown, the other blue. They introduced themselves. The short one said his name was Instructor Pott. Weird name. The one whose eyes were two different colours smile wickedly (or was it my imagination?) when it was his turn. "Instructor Thorn." He announced. There was something really familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out. They then split us into different groups and got us to do different stations. Thank the gods; Matt and Glynnie were in the same group as me.

When we got to the climbing wall I couldn't help but go "Whoa!" The climbing wall was _so_ tall. Anyway, we started to scale it. Matt gave up when he had only reached the one-forth mark. Glynnie gave up after she reached the half mark. As for me, I got to the top.

We did many other activities and at last it was time for dinner. Glynnie, Matt and I walked passed the _lake_ to get to the dining hall. Ah, why was that word so familiar, but yet I could not recall it? I didn't know… For some reason, I was taking it awfully calm.

The dining hall was this gigantic room which was very messy. Matt, Glynnie and I were the last to reach there. As Matt reached out to open the door (to the dining hall), Instructor Thorn appeared. He snapped his fingers. The door wouldn't open. "Um, a little help here, Instructor?" Matt asked. Instructor Thorn grinned wickedly. "Three half-bloods…Together. Easy…" That's when he pounced.

Out of nowhere, Instructor Pott appeared. He took out a cub and peeled off his cap. Two horns were seen. The two "Instructors" started to fight. Just as we thought we were um.., safe, Instructor Thorn kicked the short Instructor away. He flew. Instructor Thorn sent a volley of silver things, spikes, after him. I think they missed Instructor Pott, but I couldn't be so sure. Inside the dining hall, children were just doing normal stuff, eating, talking. They hadn't seen the fight yet, and probably would never. Then he looked at me. "Perseus Jackson, nice to see you again." All I could say was "What?" "I am a manticore. The same one you killed, with the help of that old drunk-" Above, lightning flashed. "- two years ago. Now, I have reformed! I have joined a cause even greater than the TITANS! There's no god to help you now." He jumped at me a shot out spikes, but somehow, they all bounced harmlessly off my body. Glynnie and Matt stood there, shocked. As if I did it thousands of time before, I reached into my pocket and took out an ordinary black ballpoint pen, and uncapped it.

It transformed into a meter-long sword. "Celestial Bronze." I murmured, even though I didn't have a clue what it meant. I looked at the creature which called itself the manticore, and slashed at it. All that was left was a pile of dust.

"Did...dd you just see that?" Glynnie asked uncertainly. "Yeahh..." Matt said equally shocked. "The pen..." Out of the shadows, Instructor Pott appeared. He whistled. A chariot came out of nowhere, connected to a Pegasus. He invited us to hop on. We did. The Pegasus took off. The first thing he asked was, "Percy, were did you learn fighting? That's not roman fighting too." I shrugged. "No idea. Are you are satyr?" "A faun. Satyr is the Greek name." Then Glynnie cut in. "Wait. What is this about?" ""Well kiddos, the thing is, roman gods are real. The most common things they do in stories is run around and fall in love. And they have kids, right? You three," He pointed to each of us. "are three of the many children." "Demigods. Half-bloods." I said. Matt and Glynnie stared at me. "Where are you taking us?" Matt asked. "A safe place for you. Camp Legion."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

We landed sometime in the morning. Instructor/ Faun Pott got us out of the chariot, and led the way to Camp Legion. We followed him up a winding path to a gigantic boulder. "Um… Instructor?" Matt asked. And that's when something really weird happened. The faun grabbed our hands and pushed us right into the boulder. We found ourselves looking at a camp. Camp Legion. "Wow." I couldn't help but say. The place was _amazing_. The place had a colosseum, a climbing wall that had lava flowing down it, and much more.

A girl about 15 walked to us. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail. A bow was slung over her back, complete with a quiver of arrows. There was a tattoo on her arm , but I couldn't make out what it said on it.

She had "These are the three?" she asked the faun. "Yep." The faun replied. He introduced us to the girl, and walked away. "Is that a real roman colosseum? It's all new and real-looking." Matt couldn't help but ask. "No. It's just a look-alike. We use it as an amphitheatre. For sword fights and all." The girl replied. She paused. "Hi, I'm Reyna, daughter of Apollo, the sun god. Follow me."

She led us to one of the many cabins at Camp Legion. It was completely pink, complete with lacy pink curtains. She took a deep breathe a knocked on the door. The door opened and someone welcomed Reyna in. I risked taking in a breath of air. The whole place smelled like designer perfume.

A little while later, Reyna reappeared with another girl. She was seriously pretty. "Percy, Matt and Glynnie, meet Gwendolyn, daughter of Venus, the goddess of love and beauty." "You can call me Gwen." Gwendolyn told us. We introduced ourselves to Gwen. "Come, we have things to do at the main house." Reyna said, and pushed us towards at four-storey building.


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry If you thought that this was a new chapter or something, cause' its not. The sneak peak for the son of Neptune is here (it's the official one!): .com/disneybooks/heroes-of-olympus/

(You have to click on the box that says Son of Neptune sneak Peak)

If it doesn't work try: .com/explore/PMPages/Printable/Son_of_Neptune_

**IF BOTH DOES NOT WORK, THEN**

**Step 1: Type "Heroes of Olympus" into your search bar.**

**Step 2: Click on the official Disney website.**

**Step 3: Click on the box that says son of Neptune Sneak Peak.**

When I checked my story just now, the first part of the websites did not show up. It just starts with ".com.".

Sorry for the inconvience.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Reyna and Gwen brought us to main house and show us around. The basement held supplies while the first floor had just a corridor which had many doors, all of different colours and sizes.. The second floor was the infirmary, and the third floor was the "meeting room". The forth floor was the attic, which had a musty smell and contained trophies and various other things. "It's bigger than ours." I remarked. "What..? Ours?" Reyna asked. "Who is the ours you are talking about?" I shrugged. "I don't know." "Never mind. Come."

Reyna led us a big and tall door. It was not marked. She opened it to reveal a large and circular room. The floors of the room were brown. So was the ceiling and walls. Only thing that was not brown was a bright pink cupboard. And us. "Welcome to the dressing room." Gwen told us. Then she looked at it with distaste. "If I designed this room, it would not have been brown. That colour is _soo_ out of date. It would have been all pink!" "What?" Glyn stammered. Matt's reaction was different. "Why didn't you like, write the word dressing room on the door? I would have ran away by now." "The rooms shuffle. Like they change places every once a while. This room used to be the smaller infirmary." "Then how do you know which room is which?" I asked. Reyna looked at me. "The thing is, being a roman demigod, there are lots of ah… rules. Number one: Use your instinct." "What?" I said ,confused. But Glyn and Matt were nodding, like they really understood it all. "Anyway, down to business." Gwen told us. Reyna and Gwen approached the cupboard and opened it. Reyna bent down and took out something. The thing shone brightly in her hand. It was like a ball …. of light.

"What's that?" Glyn asked. No reply.

Gwen touched the light and immediately, the light turned pink. Reyna threw the ball into the air. A bright (and pink) light filled the room. When the light died down, I didn't feel any different. I looked at Matt and Glyn. They were wearing different clothes. Both of them were dressed in purple shorts and jeans. I looked at myself and went, "Oh Gods." I was dressed in an orange shirt and jeans. The words on it were faded, except for the last word—camp. I also wore a necklace around my neck. There were four clay beads on it. One of them mysterious words on it. I stared at it for a while, and surprisingly, I seemed to recognize the words. I looked at Reyna and Gwen. All she said was "This is the first time it has failed."

"Will someone tell me what has happened?" I demanded. "Okay. Sometime ago, Venus-" "Don't you mean Aphrodite?" I interrupted. "No. Venus. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty's Greek name." "Anyway, Venus invented a new way of ,well getting campers into new clothes, because we were having problems with the sizes and so on. It used to be soo much trouble for the Venus Cabin. All you need is a Venus camper and another demigod. Anyway, let's try again." Reyna held out another ball of light. Gwen touched it and the light turned purple. When the light died down, I was wearing clothes like Glyn's and Matt's. This time,my bead necklace was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank the ****4**** people who so far gave me reviews.** **twiheartfan1112**** said that this sounded too much like tlh(The Lost Hero). I do admit it does. I will use your reviews(in a way possible) to write a better story…**

Jason's POV

I was in the Zeus cabin when there was a loud knocking on the door. I was looking at the photographs of Thalia. It was somehow reassuring to know that my sister had been here before. "Jason!" Someone outside called. The knocking grew louder. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Piper and Leo. Piper was wearing a Camp T-shirt and shorts. Her knife, Katoptris was strapped to her belt. Leo was wearing his Camp T-shirt and jeans, and was also wearing his tool belt. There was a streak of oil on his face. He must have been working on the Agro II, hard.

"Hey Jason! The council meeting is about to start!" Piper told me. I groaned. Ever since we had discovered that Percy Jackson was at the other camp, there were council meetings daily. Everyone wanted to know about the ship. "Come on!" Leo shouted. He and Piper grabbed y arms and dragged me off to big house.


	8. Chapter 7

Piper's POV

After we managed to drag Jason to Big House and into the council meeting run, we found that we were late for the meeting. All the other counsellors (and Rachel) were already there. They were talking to this boy, who was standing up. He was wearing a black-shirt and jeans, and was carrying a bag. He had dark silky hair and olive skin. He looked around eleven or twelve years old. Annabeth stood up when she saw me. "Nico, these are the other three counsellors." She told the boy, Nico. I stepped forward. "Hi, um… Nico! I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite. This is Leo, son of Hephaestus and this is Jason, son of Jup—I mean Zeus." Jason kept saying Jupiter instead of Zeus, it kind of just got into my brain. Nico extended his hand and I shook it, but I let go of it in a flash. His hand was ice-cold, like -100oC. "I'm Nico, son of Hades." He told the three of us.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a glass cylinder. He had whitish stuff inside that looked like mist. "Is that mist?" Jason asked. "Yes." Nico replied. "The magical kind or the magical kind?" Leo asked. **(I stole that from the Titan's curse. :P)** Nico did not reply, but snapped his fingers. The table and chairs disappeared and everyone was standing up. "How did you do that?" Lou Ellen asked. Nico smiled slyly. "A little help from Hecate." He paused. "Anyway…" He snapped his fingers again and threw the glass cylinder into the air. Time froze. The cylinder looked like it was going to be smashed. I tried to gasp but could not. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and caught the cylinder. Time unfroze. Annabeth was holding the cylinder. So it was her hand.

"Nico, would you say what you are doing? And since when could you freeze time?" Annabeth asked. "A little more help from Hecate. And how did you do that? Like resisted the time spell?" Nico asked. Annabeth smiled all-secret-like and told him, "I resisted Kronos once before, Nico. You are a much weaker source compared to him." "But how _did_ you do it? Leo asked. "You concentrate on something that you have to do or something you love. It helps you overcome the whole thing." Annabeth told Leo. She turned to Nico. "So, Mister, what's with all this cylinder throwing?" Nico took the cylinder from Annabeth. "This cylinder is made from modified stygian ice. Its modified so that you can drop it and it can break, because stygian ice is not supposed to break. The mist inside it is from a certain part of the underworld. So..."

He snapped his fingers and threw the cylinder on the ground. Mist poured out of it and clouded the whole room. In the mist, I seemed to see different scenes. There was Dad and I at the beach. And there was Leo, Jason and I in the sewer during the quest. Then there was Leo trying to break Hera's cage and me trying to get Gaia to sleep. I saw more and more scenes in the mist. Finally, the mist cleared. There was about a dozen or more people in the room. "Beckendorf? Silena?" A murmur went through the counsellors. Two of the people stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked the two figures. Annabeth turned to Leo and I "Piper, Leo, meet Charles Beckendorf and Silena." Silena looked me up and down. Then she smiled. "You're the one who took over from Drew? Good job! The Aphrodite cabin would be run properly from now on, I am sure." She told me. Beckendorf patted Leo on the head. "How did you do that?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, usually, I'm sorry, but dead people can't do that." "I don't know." Beckendorf told Annabeth. When he said that, he seemed to fade a little. More see-through, I noted. "Bianca!" Nico ran towards a spirit wearing jeans and a silver shirt. "Why did you come?" Annabeth asked again. Another figure shrugged. "Nico summoned us. Plus, we have a message to deliver-" "About Percy." Said Silena. "A quest must be given to find the location of the Roman camp. We wish you luck." She faded even more and I found it kind of hard to look at them. "Now for the message about Percy. His-" And she faded totally. So did all the other figures. Annabeth sighed. "So she basically left without telling us the message." "And we have to go on a quest to find the roman camp before the Argo II is finished." Jason added. "Who is going to lead this quest?" Butch asked. "Obviously, Annabeth." Leo said. Rachel grinned. "So, I guess you need a prophecy." She closed her eyes. When she opened they were glowing startling green.

"_Three shall travel to the land of luck_

_And battle the forces that have become too dark_

_Another they will find, and thus become a four,_

_Who knows the way to the place they wish for."_

**I took really long to think of the prophecy. I hope you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

"_Three shall travel to the land of luck_

_And battle the forces that have become too dark_

_Another they will find, and thus become a four,_

_Who knows the way to the place they wish for."_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed. Leo and I ran forward and grabbed her just before she fell. Chiron, (unfortunately,) came in at that very moment. He was in his wheel-chair form. "Sorry I'm late! There was an injured Hermes camper. Sprained her ankle during foot-racing." Then he saw Rachel. "Another prophecy?" he asked. I nodded. "And where are all the tables and chairs?" I noticed that Nico looked slightly embarrassed when Chiron said that. Lou Ellen snapped her fingers. The tables and chairs returned. Leo and I sat Rachel on one of the chairs and took our own seats. All the other counsellors took their seats. Chiron then asked what he'd missed. Jason told him what happened.

After Jason was done, looked at us. "Three shall go on a quest..."he said. Then he looked out of the windows. Some Ares and Apollo kids were fighting. Chiron cursed in Ancient Greek. He had him mutter "Will they ever stop fighting?" Then he said "I will leave the decision on who to go and the rest to you (the council)." He looked at Leo. "Inform them on how the Argo II is going." he told him. With that he turned into his horse form and galloped off.

"Okay, so who's going to lead this quest?" I asked. "Obviously, you, Annabeth." Butch said. "Why am I repeating this?" "I just wanted to make sure. It can't be decided 'cause just one person says so, um, right?" I told him. "So we are going to have an official vote." "All in favour of Annabeth leading the quest?" Nico said. Since the table was in an oval shape, and everyone was sitting at one side of it so it was in a U-shape(except Rachel), it reminded me of the Olympian council, which made me kind of sad, because it also reminded me of the last time Percy and I were there.

"Hello, Annabeth." We all raise our hands!" I blinked. All the counsellors had raised their hands. So did Rachel, who had woken up by then. So I was going to lead another quest. "Who is going to come with me?" I asked. Leo raised his hand. "I would love to, but I got to build the Argo II. We just started to build it ; the materials just arrived. "He paused. "Although I would make weapons for the quest, if you want or need it." he told me. "Thanks Leo. We'll tell you if we do need weapons..."I told him. "Anyone else?" Piper raised her hand. "I'll go." "Okay! Who is Number Three? Jason, you want to come? We'll need your help to find the ROMAN camp." I emphasized on the word _roman_. "Okay, then. I guess I could be a big help. Anyway, I want to find my home." We all stared at him. "Home?" Leo asked. Jason blushed. "I lived at the roman camp for so long, almost twelve years. The camp is like my home." he told us. "I can understand what you had gone through." Annabeth told me. "So, when we leaving?" Piper asked. "In two days time, in the morning. Preparations…"

With that the council was adjourned.


	10. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

The council was adjourned. I ran out of the room. We were finally going to find Percy! Or at least where the roman camp was… But what happened if he had another girlfriend there? Tears started to stream down my face.

I heard Piper shout my name as I ran out of the room. I glanced back and saw her running after me. I ran towards the woods… praying that Piper wouldn't dare to go there….

Piper's POV

The council was adjourned. Since I was going on the quest, I seriously needed to talk to Annabeth. What did the prophecy mean? The Land of Luck? What was that? Questions were zooming around my mind. Then I saw Annabeth running out of the room. "Annabeth!" I shouted at her, but she didn't stop running. Instead she glanced back. Her face was tear-streaked. She ran towards the woods. Plucking up my courage, I followed her. She ran into the woods and disappeared. I followed her, taking out my knife at the same time. Nobody ever saw Annabeth cry like this before. It was just, weird. I ran through the woods. Thank the gods, no monsters attacked me. Maybe they backed off when they saw the Celestial Bronze knife. I appeared at the other side of the woods. Only then had I realized how tired I was.

I was facing the Fireworks Beach. Annabeth told me on the Fourth of July the whole camp would gather there to watch the fireworks made by Leo's cabin. I looked around for Annabeth. She was sitting on the sand. "Um, Annabeth? Hello?" She turned around. She was not crying anymore. She smiled. "Why did you run sooooo far?" I asked her. "Angry-at-Hera." "Why?" "She took away my best friend. Percy. And she also kept sending little presents to me." She pointed at a lump of brown stuff at the back of us. "Eww." "Well,now that we are allowed to go on a quest, we don't know where to go and all."

She took of a string of beads around her neck. "This is my clay bead necklace. At the end of each summer, the counsellors carve the summer's best event onto the bead. Everyone gets one." "So when will I get mine?" I asked. "Next summer. That is, if you ARE here next summer." I looked at the beads. The one that caught my attention was the last one. The picture on it looked a lot like the Empire State Building in New York. "Is that the Empire State Building?" I asked. "Yeah, it is. We got this after the battle last year. Since Olympus is at the Empire State Building, the counsellors decided to put it on the bead." There was silence. " So, I'll see you later Piper. Meet me in my cabin… And tell Jason too. We need to talk, about the quest.

**So what do you think of this Chapter? Like it or hate it? I know it's weird. Do you think I should start another story? It's the Son of Neptune, confusingly again, but this time it starts from Rick Riordan's The Son of Neptune sneak peek. And, its based on the facts that we know of, for now at least. You could start searching it on Wikipedia. Type "Heroes of Olympus". So, what DO you think?**


	11. Chapter 10

Piper's POV

_Later that day…._

I ran up to Jason's cabin and knocked on the door. Annabeth had called a meeting about the quest. Since we were leaving in two days time, we needed to tell Leo the items needed for the quest tomorrow so he had time to make them. Jason answered the door. His hair was messy and he was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. "Annabeth has called a meeting." I told him. He nodded and followed me to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was waiting. "I think we should go somewhere else to talk…" Annabeth told us. She glanced at Drew, who was eyeing us from the door of the Aphrodite Cabin. She brought us to the empty _amphitheatre and sat us down below the Zeus Banner. "'Kay, we are leaving the day after tomorrow, Leo agreed to make us some magic items if we wanted. Anyone want one?" She asked Jason and I. Jason asked for a shield. I didn't ask for anything. "How about the prophecy?" I asked. "How are you going to get to the so-called Land of Luck?" I don't really know where the land of luck is….." Annabeth mumbled. Her eyes drifted over to the Tyche Cabin, which looked like a casino in Las Vegas. "Hmm… Las Vegas. The land of Luck is Las Vegas. The dark forces are most probably Gaia and her minions. But, we can't be sure of anything until the events come to pass…." She stood up. "But how do we get there?" I asked. "Don't worry, I took care of our means of transportation." She told me. "Well, good night." _

_What do you think of-_

_-This chapter_

_-the prophecy_


	12. Chapter 11

Jason's POV

"Come on Jason! We're late! Annabeth said she'll meet us at Thalia's Pine tree." Piper told me." Hearing my sister's name, I started to pack really fast. _Maybe I'll see her while on the quest… _ Once I finished packing, Piper pulled me to where the big pine tree stood. Annabeth and Leo were there. "How are we going to get to Las Vegas?" I asked Annabeth. "With this." Annabeth told me. She pointed at something next to her. A chariot. I recognized it as the one Piper, Leo and I took here the first time, when "we" discovered we were demigods. Leo handed me something like a small box as I climbed into the chariot. "Click the button on it if you're bored. Its useful!" He told me. Piper and Annabeth climbed into the chariot and we took off. I watched as the small dot that was Leo come even smaller….. Once we were safely up in the sky, Piper and I sat down behind Annabeth and talked. "How long will it take to get to Las Vegas?" Piper asked. "We're going to cover 2250 miles, so it might take 6 to 7 hours. Depends on the weather conditions…. And monsters." Annabeth replied. "What are we going to do when we get to Vegas?" I asked. "Chiron gave me some clothes, drachmas and mortal money. We can find somewhere cheap to stay or somewhere on the streets…. Like the sewer." Annabeth told us."

Below us, cities expanded like a gigantic checker board. I started to wonder if we would touch down safely. Odd, but I sensed something weird in the sky…. An ancient presence….

**I know this is really short. I know I have'nt done any Percy POVs in a long time, so the next chapter is a Percy POV.**

**Please review!**


	13. Author's Note, Again!

Hello! I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, because it's an author's note. I'll like to thank silver cat 777 and Hjm for reviewing this story(And Blackjack19 for making me update). I know I said that the next chapter was going to be Percy's POV. This is not a chapter and I'm still writing the new chapter.

If you don't know, the official The Son of Neptune sneak Peek is out. You can find it on the Heroes of Olympus website. I was really excited when I found out! And now, another chapter has been revealed. Its not really "official". I would tell you the link, but you can't post links on Fanfiction…. Just go to google and type "Son of Neptune sneak peek". This was on fanpop/mortal net. Its was revealed when Rick Riordan made an appearance at NYC. It explains why Percy has a cut on his face on the Son of Neptune cover….


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm Sooo sorry I didn't update for so long! I was planning to write a new story, and a lot of homework, exams next week and a major exam coming up isn't what you want. Have your watched Harry Potter yet? Its really AWESOME! Anyway, here is the new chapter…. Please Read and Review!**

Percy's POV

After showing us around the camp again, Reyna brought us to the cabins. She marched up to one of them and knocked on the door. The cabin was brown, with paint peeling in some places, reminding me of a typical, old summer camp cabin. A girl with red hair answered the door. "These three are new, Dakota. Get them ready for… you-know-what." Reyna told the girl, Dakota. "Since its on tonight, dinner's at six. Prepare them."

With that, she left. Dakota welcomed us into the cabin. "This is the Mercury cabin. All unclaimed demigods come here, but they will be claimed sooner or later. Last time it was different, though…." Dakota then assigned us beds and introduced us to the other campers, her half-brothers and sisters. Suddenly she glanced at a clock. "Five-thirty! Oh my gods." She pulled us out of the cabin and to the archery range. Then she started poking through a bunch of bows.

"Whats happening?" Matt asked. Dakota continued looking through the collection of bows but said "You see, if you are a new camper, we have to test you. If you past the fighting test, you're in. If you don't," She paused. "You'll be eaten by Lupa. Although the last time it happened was in 1948. Matt, try this."

Dakota passed Matt a bow and some arrows. "Try it!" Matt held up the bow and shot a bulleye. "I'll say you are a son of Apollo, but the only person who has a say here is Reyna or Jason, but he's gone now…" **(I don't mean dead :P)** "Keep it for later." Dakota told him. She checked her watch. There's only five more minutes! I won't be able to train you guys! Don't worry, I think you'll do fine. Let's get back to the cabin!"

She grabbed Glyn's hand and started to pull her back, but then _it_ happened. Suddenly, Glynnie winced in pain and grabbed her arm. When, she stopped, Dakota calmly walked over to her and pulled her arm away from her forearm. There was a tattoo there. It is SPQR on top, there was also a tattoo of a corn plant**(Popcorn works too!:))** followed by a straight line. "It is determined," she said. "Glynnie, Daughter of Ceres."

**What do you think?**


	15. Make Your Own Character

**I'm sorry f you thought this was a chapter (as usual). I need characters for the next chapter, so make your own character! This is NEVER closed, and you can make as many characters as you want. (Just to let you know, I don't usually chose children of the big three…..'Cause of Percy and all….And I need some roman demigods so there's a better chance you'll get chosen….. )**

**[*] means not complusory**

**Just follow these...**

**Please specify if you want me to PM you if your character is chosen(that is, if you have a account)**

DEMIGOD

Greek/Roman (Please specify)

Full Name

*Nickname

Age

*Birth date

Gender

Godly Parent

Mortal Parent

*Siblings

Appearance(Eyes, Hair ,height [in cm], skin ect.)

Personality

*Likes

*Dislikes

Clothing(Besides Camp clothes like skirt, shirt, jewelry)

Wounds, tattoos piercing, birthmarks, etc.(if have)

*Crush/Girlfriend/Boyfriend

Year round camper or summer only(Choose one)

Years at camp

Weapons

*Fatal Flaw

*Good Friends

*Quest?

*Fatal Flaw

If a girl, does she want to be a hunter?

Summary of life

HUNTER OF ARTEMIS

Demigod(Greek/Roman), Nymph, Mortal ect.

Full Name

*Nickname

Age

*Birthdate

Parents

*Siblings

Appearance(Eyes, Hair ,height, skin ect.)

Personality

*Like Weapons

*Dislikes

Wounds, tattoos piercing, birthmarks, etc.(if have)

Weapons

Summary of life

Why she came a hunter

NYMPH

Dryad/Naiad ect.

Name

If your character is a Dryad, what type of tree?

Location

Personality

Clothing

Appearance

Summary of life

SATYR

Name

Personality

Appearance

Summary of life


	16. Authors note x3

I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long…Since the next time I can update will be after my exams, which ends on 4 October, Son of Neptune Release day,should I cancel this story or continue it? Leave your answers in the comments, and if possible, why.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter….


	17. IMPORTANT!

I'm so sorry I didn't update for really long, possibly a few aeons. So, um…, I decided to cancel this story, because the real Son of Neptune is already out. (Its AWESOME!:))

Anyways,I was really busy, cause I had an national exam(Its not SATs, Im not that old.)

Um, so thanks to everyone who reviewed: SilverNight ShadowLight, Liana - Lemonade Lover ,LIZZIIEE,(blank), Artemisgreekhero101, jamieeeeeee,Leafy Bell,summermoonlightdance, sedateangel,Child of Night13, wafflehorse,Diana, itsybitsybookworm,HunterGurl,Zeus'skid,HermesDaughter, Karin.2499,Hjm,HOA fan, .Icing,silver cat777,IFoundAPickle,Saffa,twiheartfan1112,blackjack19, .me.17.

I'm not going to delete the story, though.

I'm going to write another story,which should come out shortly.(I'm really free, there's nothing to do.) Some of the demigods ect. You created might make appearances in the book, even if their not hunters or whatever. I meant to finish this story, so im reallyyyyyyyyyyy sorryyyyyyy.

More messages will come out in the other story!


End file.
